Everything Burns
by shimokara
Summary: What happens when Beast Boy breaks all his promises? Will it hurt the one he made them to? Find out. Song Fic Pairings: Beast BoyRaven


Everything Burns

Raven sat in her dark room, a book held tightly between her hands. She kept her eyes closed as if she was meditating. There were three loud bangs on the door.

"Rave? You in there?" Beast Boy asked.

"Go away." Raven said angrily.

"Come on Rave. You've been in there for over a week. You have to come out sometime."

"No. I don't. Now leave me alone."

**She sits in her corner**

**Singing herself to sleep**

**Wrapped in all of the promises**

**That no one seems to keep**

**She no longer cries to herself**

**No tears left to wash away**

**Just diaries of empty pages**

**Feelings gone a stray**

**But she will sing**

"Please Rave."

"What part of no don't you understand?"

Beast Boy heard a clicking noise, signifying that Raven had locked her door to keep him from entering. His gaze was at the door.

"I'll leave you alone. I promise."

'**Til everything burns**

**While everyone sings**

**Burning their lies**

**Burning my dreams**

**All of this hate**

**And all of this pain**

**I'll burn it all down**

**As my anger reigns**

'**Til everything burns**

**Ooh, oh**

Raven's eyes blinked open in anger. She stared at her door, which was easy to find even though it was hidden in the darkness that surrounded her room. She tried to think of something that would subdue the anger, but all her thoughts rested upon the promises Beast Boy made. All the promises that he broke.

"_I promise I won't see Terra again."_

"_I promise not to screw up anymore."_

"_I promise I won't hurt you like that again."_

"_Rave. I'm sorry. I promise not to do it again."_

**Walking through life unnoticed**

**Knowing that no one cares**

**Too confused in their masquerade**

**No one sees her there**

**And still she sings**

Raven walked out of her room. She managed to slip out of the T-tower unnoticed. She looked around for somewhere to go, but it seemed like everything was out of reach.

"Hey! Isn't that Raven?" A young girl asked excitedly as she pointed a finger towards the telepath.

"No. That doesn't look anything like her. Let's go."

"But…"

"Let's go."

Raven sighed. Has it always been like this? Everyone knows Robin, no doubting that. Cyborg often played sports with the kids in the park. Starfire has superhuman strength. Who wouldn't notice that? Beast Boy is green and transforms into practically every animal. But what about Raven? Nothing was probably the best answer she could come up with.

'**Til everything burns**

**While everyone screams**

**Burning their lies**

**Burning my dreams**

**All of this hate**

**And all of this pain**

**I'll burn it all down**

**As my anger reigns**

'**Til everything burns**

Raven walked back to the Titan Tower and once again slipped into her room unnoticed. Not even her own teammates notice her. She took the mirror that sat on her dresser and sat on the floor. Her room was dark and her door was locked.

"Maybe…maybe I'm not meant to be here anymore. Maybe this world should have been destroyed long ago."

Raven was about to go into her mirror when she heard a light rapping noise.

"What do you want now?"

'**Til everything burns**

**Everything burns**

**(Everything burns)**

**(Everything burns)**

**Watching it all fade away**

**(All fade away)**

**Everyone screams**

**(Watching it all fade away)**

**Oooh, ooh**

**(While everyone screams)**

**Burning down lies**

**Burning my dreams**

**(All of this hate)**

**And all of this pain**

**I'll burn it all down**

**As my anger reigns**

**(Everything burns)**

**Watching it all fade away**

**(Oooh, ooh)**

**(Everything burns)**

**Watching it all fade away**

"Raven! Rave, are you in there?" Beast Boy asked.

Silence.

"Raven, I'm sorry about all the promises that I've been making lately. I know I shouldn't have made them because I knew I wouldn't be able to keep them. I guess what I'm trying to say is…will you forgive me?"

The door opened. Raven stood still and stared at him. She slightly smiled, but not enough for the green humanoid to notice.

"Yeah. I guess I can."


End file.
